Fallen Master V2
by fujin of shadows
Summary: "I've lost my Goddess, I've lost the love of my life, I've lost everything. I have nothing else to lose, but I have everything to gain." Losing the love of his life, Ash will walk a path that no man should have ever walk. AshHarem
1. Chapter 1

_**FALLEN MASTER V2**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

><p>In a forest somewhere in Kanto, a person wearing some ancient robe was running for his life. He was bleeding from his shoulder, and several cuts covered his entire body, blood was pouring out from his wounds and if he continued running at the speed that he was currently moving, there was no doubt that he would die from blood lost.<p>

Sadly, he did not care if he died from blood lost, that was a preferable fate, more preferable death compare to what the man intends to do to him when he catches him. He was exhausted but he did not dare stop, he knew that if he stops, then it will cause him his life.

'_I need to get out of here.' _The man thought desperately as he felt the presence of someone close to a God come near him. He shivered uncontrollably as he conjured four crystals in his hands. He turned around and threw a straight punch, releasing a wide torrent of flames behind him, before pumping a large amount of energy in his legs and dashing off as fast as his legs and Aura could carry him.

He smiled in relief as he heard the roars of flames behind him, he was safe…Or so he thought. A feminine hand made out of glass suddenly appeared in front of him, grasping his head tightly. With a simple flicker, he was hurled a couple of yards from the air to the ground. He crash to the ground before skidding in the middle of a dome made out of swords. The swords numbered in the thousands that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around him in a continuously moving, column-like array.

The ma could not help but groan as he felt an Aura and killing intent beyond anything he'd ever felt tore through the air. The trees were assailed by an invisible wind as everyone unfortunate to be within a mile felt as if they were being held in the fist of a deity beyond the scope of their understanding. Everything, from the trees to the rocks in the ground: everything around the dome was obliterated in a rushing wave of power so potent that the sky itself split in half.

"Running against me is futile." At the sound of the voice, the man began to sweat in fear. He turned his head and swore several curses. The person who was chasing him was their across him, ten meters from where he stood. The person was sitting in a throne made out of glass and his signature Pikachu on his lap, sleeping like the overwhelming presence that its master was emitting was nothing more than a simple breeze.

"Ashura, the God of Death!" The man mumbled in fear and he immediately regretted saying those words as his wounded arm was suddenly cleaved off his shoulders. His useless arm fell to the ground before he could let out a scream.

"The dead should not speak." Ashura muttered coldly as a one of the many, glowing swords that was revolving around them flew towards his hand. As the sword reached his hand, the sword lost its glow and took the form of a simple katana without a guard. The entire sword was also made out of glass.

The man across Ashura curse as he summoned four crystals in his hand, and with a great effort, hurled those crystals towards him. Ashura did not flinch or leave his throne as the four crystal change into a massive fireball. He merely raised his sword, and the fire ball was split in two.

The man was about to throw another fireball but suddenly gasped when he felt something sharp entering his chest, piercing his heart in one swift thrust. "Do you know the beauty of moonlight, the beauty of mirrors?" Ashura asked coldly as he let go of the glass sword and allowed the man to collapse face first to the ground. "Mirrors, they don't lie and sword made out of mirror can cut through anything, even through the fabric of reality." Ashura elaborated calmly as he walked pass the corpse of the man that he had effortlessly killed.

"One more thing, I almost forgot." Ashura snapped his fingers causing the sword impaled on the man to explode, engulfing the man into a pillar of light. Ashura then sat back on his throne, his Pikachu blinking as he was disturbed by the loud explosion.

"(Overkill much; he was not even close to your level)." Pikachu commented coolly.

"Do not speak, I went easy on him." Ashura stated as an elegant, oval-shape mirror with wings on its side appeared below his throne. The Mirror was slowly absorbing the throne but Ashura seem to not be affected by this and merely let out a weak yawn.

"(You use Moonlight, Moonlight of all things. Whenever you use Moonlight, you do not fight, you massacre)." Pikachu exclaimed with disapproval.

Ashura gave him a cold gaze. "Do you want to see a real massacre, partner?" Ashura asked with a very chilling tone.

Pikachu shook his head with a shiver. The last time he committed a massacre, not even a single drop of blood remained on his enemies, or as Pikachu would like to call them, his victims. "I thought so," Ashura muttered as he rested his head on his fist.

"(Where do we go from here, Ashura)?" Pikachu asked as the throne was almost completely absorb by the large mirror.

"Don't know, don't care, I go wherever they take me." Ashura muttered with a cold voice as the mirror swallowed them whole.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Why the hell am I here again?" A beautiful woman asked in exasperation. She was wearing a white and crimson dress that looks like a uniform from some kind of school. Over that was a white lab coat. She possess a mature face with a beauty match by few, she posses a shoulder length black hair, and ruby-like crimson eyes. She also possessed quite a body, evident to the fact that her outfit was showing off her curves.

Beside her, a blond woman who can rival her beauty sighed in exasperation. "You were called by the chairman, remember?" The blond woman reminded her.

"Are you sure, I can't remember?" The raven haired woman muttered with a clueless expression.

The blond woman could only sigh. "Come on now Sarah, don't be like that."

The woman named Sarah chuckled. "Come on now Cyn-Cyn, you know as well as anyone else that I am not good with official meetings like this." Sarah said with a soft laugh. "And I am not a member of the Pokémon League, unlike you." Sarah pointed out with a bored tone.

"But you owe Mr. Goodshow a favor." Cynthia answered her with a blunt tone.

Sarah laughed again at that. "I always forget about that." Sarah said with a small laughed as she and the Sinnoh Champion entered the conference room. All the regions champions, Lance from Johto, Steven from Kanto (I know Steven is from Hoenn but I need five champions so Steven is the Kanto Champion), Wallace from Hoenn, and Alder were all present in the conference room. All champions, with the exception of Cynthia, had one thing in common; something that Sarah reminded them when at the very sight of them. "Okay, with the exception of Cyn-Cyn over here, I have beaten everyone present." The tensed tension in the room was broken as the Champions face fault.

"Way to ruin the atmosphere." Cynthia grunted in annoyance as she wacked the crazy genius.

"I'm just stating the obvious, so can I go now?" Sarah asked again in a child like manner that every champion present had grown accustom to.

"Sadly, no," Sarah groaned lightly at the sound of the Chairman's voice. "Sit down dear, this may take a while." Charles Goodshow said as he motion for them to take a sit. They did as they were told as Sarah took a sit besides the President of the Pokémon League, or as they call him, chairman.

"So is everyone here?" Mr. Goodshow asked, and all of them knew that it was a rhetorical question but that did not stop Sarah from talking.

"We'll let see, Dragon Nut, Metal Brain, Water Sprinkle, Cyn-Cyn, and Loafing Moron, everyone is present." Sarah commented and the champions can't help but want to throttle her.

"Can you not give us those absurd names?" Lance requested out of irritation.

"Okay what about…" Sarah was interrupted before she could insult the champions even more.

"Dear, please stop this, this is not the time or place to annoy my champions." Mr. Goodshow reprimanded her lightly.

"But Grandpa, I have the right to do so." Sarah whined before grinning like a cat. "After all, I've beaten everyone in this room." Cynthia coughed a bit. "Fine, with the exception of Cyn-Cyn, who had beaten me ONCE, and who I've tied with TWICE, happy now?"

Everyone who knows her that is in the room, groan simultaneously, working with her was almost impossible. "Okay, now that we have our daily dosed of insult from your granddaughter ("His genius granddaughter that beat you when she was eleven." Sarah coughed, causing Cynthia to wacked her across the head.), let's get to business."Alder began as the champions nodded.

Sarah looked around before sighing. "It has been ten years then. So the time of year where we all try to kill each has arrived." Sarah muttered with a soft chuckle.

"The Grand League would begin in ten months, you all know the tradition." Mr. Goodshow said as the five champions nodded. "I have already chosen the venue of the camp and I want you five to send invitations to trainers who are invited to compete in the League to take part in the training camp." Goodshow instructed them.

"Can you tell us where the venue is, Chairman?" Lance asked curiously.

Mr. Goodshow glanced at her granddaughter for a second before answering. "Pallet town, the venue for the training camp is Pallet Town." Sarah perked up at this.

"Suffice to say, we are not going to invite him." Sarah whispered under her breath so that her grandfather was the only one who could hear her.

"We will talk about this later." Mr. Goodshow said silently.

Sarah shrugged as she stood up. "Okay, I am out of here." Sarah informed them with a yawn.

"Aren't you going to take part of this meeting?" Cynthia asked as she gazed at the only trainer who had almost defeated her in two different occasions.

"My discussion with my grandfather is a bit personal, personal beyond anything you all can comprehend." Sarah said and before they could ask, she had already exited the room.

After a moment, Alder spoke. "I can't believe I lost to her."

"You and I both," Lance muttered but there was no grudge in his voice. "Although, we really need to beat her just once for her to stop insulting us." Lance commented lightheartedly.

"Good luck with that, she's retired but her skills are still as sharp as ever." Cynthia spoke from experience.

"Yes, yes my Granddaughter is still one of the best, shall we get on with our meeting." Mr. Goodshow said as their meeting went on.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Sarah was currently in her private room, looking at a picture of her favorite people. "It has been two years, two years since the last time I've seen him smile with such warmth." Sarah muttered with an uncharacteristic depress tone.

She was so focus on relieving the pass that she barely reacted when the door of her room opened. "You should really lock your door." Her grandfather advised sagely.

"With Ash hunting them down like dogs, the last thing they want is to anger him some more." Sarah commented with a bitter tone. "If they go after anyone important to him again, they'll be just signing their own personal death sentence." Sarah commented knowingly.

"Have they already done that when they killed Elena?" Mr. Goodshow inquired and had to avoid a bullet that was fired at him.

"Do not ever, ever speak her name again." Sarah snarled in disgust. "If Ash was here, your head would have already fallen to the ground." Sarah told him as she disarms her gun.

Mr. Goodshow sighed dejectedly as he sat at the farthest corner of the room. "You still haven't forgiven me then." Mr. Goodshow mumbled in sadness.

Sarah snorted loudly as she threw the gun in the corner, not trusting herself to not kill her own grandfather. "The only reason you're still alive is because Elena forgave you, and Ash cannot…." Sarah cannot finish her statement for a tear fell from her eyes.

"It's all your fault, Elena is gone because of your stupidity, Ash has become heartless because she's gone, it's all your fault, everything hellish that happened in his life is all your fault." Sarah snarled as she tried to contain her hatred towards her grandfather.

Mr. Goodshow sighed dejectedly and wondered how long until Ash will slice him with his moonlight sword. "Can you invite him in the training camp that is being held in Pallet Camp?" Mr. Goodshow asked and Sarah can't help but stare at the old man like he had lost his mind.

After a moment, Sarah began to talk. "Did I hear you right, you're asking me to ask a person who hates you more than I do to participate in one of your events in a place that he hates more than the organization who took the love of his life away?" Sarah asked in a slow tone, her eyes disbelieving.

"Yes deary, I am asking you to talk to the Prince of Champions and ask him to participate in the training camp." Mr. Goodshow said and that was all Sarah needed to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Has your old age turned you into a senile, retard? Are you tired of living already?" Sarah asked between her laughs. "Ash will sooner skin you alive than do any favors from you, seriously, one of this days, you are going to force him to break his promise to Elena. He may loved Elena with every ounce of his being and when she was alive, he had fulfilled all of her wishes, even now that she is dead, all the promises that Ash gave her is being fulfilled, and one of those promises is the only reason why you are still breathing." Sarah said hysterically thought there was a hint of a strange emotion lacing every word she had uttered.

Mr. Goodshow stared at his granddaughter as she laughed at his, alleged, foolishness. "I need somebody of his skills to guard the trainers, and he will also benefit in participating in the training camp." Mr. Goodshow reasoned to his granddaughter.

Sarah snorted at that. "Ash, benefitting in training with a bunch of low level trainers, yeah right. Ash would break them so fast that the five regions won't have any decent trainers entering the Grand League. And you want him to deal with the last organization that has been annoying your little league, come on now old man, Ash had done enough. He dealt with Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma, threats that you should have dealt with yourself but you didn't have a set of balls to do so." Sarah retorted in disdain.

"Yes, I know I am pushing my luck but I need Ash to finally finish of Team Rocket." Mr. Goodshow said and Sarah can't help but shake her head.

"You're wasting your breath old man, I won't ask him." Sarah said as she lay down on the bed behind her. "If you want him to join this little even of yours, ask him yourself, I won't do it." Sarah added firmly.

Mr. Goodshow paled at that. "You know as well as anyone that if I am in the same vicinity as him, he would most likely attack me."

"Good, your learning." Sarah said airily.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that I need him in the training camp." Mr. Goodshow said in a defeated tone. "There are only a few people that exist now that he would actually listen to, Jane won't talk to me, I cannot ask Cynthia's sister to do this for me, and I don't even know his master."

Sarah snorted at that. "Jane would sooner kill you than talk to you that's a major given, Len refused to look at you, Valdrade will sooner turn your brain into mush, and that geezer disappeared after Ash began his vendetta, so that only leaves me." Sarah noted with disdain. "What do I get if I do this?" Sarah asked suddenly. "You raise me so you know me; I won't do anything without compensation."

Mr. Goodshow sighed a bit; she is as complicated as her mother. "What is your price, name it." Mr. Goodshow said and he felt like he was going to regret those words as his granddaughter grin. She hated him, not as much as her sister or Ash, but she hated him nonetheless.

"I hope you have your wallet and phone, old man, I'm going to run you dry." Sarah said with a grin. "For starters, I need a few favors …"

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Gallade, end this with Leaf Blade." Ash ordered coldly as he watch his opponents Vigoroth fall to the ground. "Gallade, return." Ash ordered with a bored tone as he turned his back on his opponent. "Thank you for wasting my time, I needed a distraction." Ash told the boy who he battled as he watched his opponent tend to his clearly injured Vigoroth. Ash sigh a bit as he threw a wad of cash at the boy's feet before walking away.

"I cannot seem to find a decent trainer these days." Ash mumbled under his breath as he used his ten gallon hat to hide his eyes, he was bored.

"(The cursed of being so damn good)." Pikachu whispered humorously, but Ash did not even give an indication that he heard the joke.

"My target is nearby." Ash muttered as he flexes his hand in preparation for battle.

"(We're in the middle of a city)?" Pikachu informed his partner with a firm tone.

"I'll make this quick," Ash assured coolly as his body emitted a thick Aura that change into several glass shards.

"(Considering how reckless you fight, this city won't be standing after you're through with your target)." Pikachu argued.

"Funny, I can't bring myself to care anymore." Ash muttered as a glass sword appeared in his hand.

"(Partner, not in public)," Pikachu panicked as he watched his partner's signature technique form in his hands. "(Have you forgotten the Stature of Secrecy)?"

"Have you forgotten my element?" Ash retorted with the same emotionless tone that Pikachu and his friends had become accustom to.

Pikachu can't help but sighed at that. "(Could you at least construct a timeless void)?" Pikachu asked in a polite manner.

"Once I find my target, I would." Ash answered seriously as he felt his mirrors roam around the city, showing him all of its scenery. "I see the target." Ash muttered as he gripped his sword tightly in both hands before going into a basic sword stance. Ash took a deep breath and with a burst of Aura, he moved with such speed that he was able to cross the entire city with merely two steps. As he arrived in the scene, he deflected an Aura Sphere that was hurled at him.

"An Aura Sphere, seriously." Ash muttered as the entire city was suddenly covered by a blue dome of light, stopping everyone that is not Aura Sensitive from moving, from Pokémons to humans.

"The Grim Reaper of Aura Practitioners, I'm honored to face such a formidable opponent." A person wearing a silver coat with a black mask said as both of his hand emitted a layer of electricity before blasting Ash with a lightning bolt.

Ash narrowed his eyes and he flicker of his wrist, deflecting the lightning bolt with the sword before talking a half-step forward. With a downward slash, his opponent fell to the ground; his entire body cleaved in half. "They don't make good Aura Practitioners these days." Ash muttered in disappointment as he threw his sword at the corpse before detonating it, turning the corpse into dust. "That was beyond easy." Ash commented dryly.

Pikachu rolled his eyes at that as the dome of energy that caused time to vanish. "(What do you expect; you're a one man army, supreme master strategist, Aura Prince, and the wielder of two royal elements all roll into one destructive package)." Pikachu then sighed. "(There was a time when you actually play with your opponents, and there was a time when you actually show mercy by not killing weaklings)." Pikachu commented as he felt the atmosphere become heavier than usual.

"Because of my weakness and my foolishness, I lost everything, I lost my angel." Ash muttered as a tear fell from his eyes. That incident was very painful for him.

"(It was an accident)," Pikachu reasoned with a weak tone.

"An accident that I could have prevented." To prove his point, Ash emitted Aura around him mixed with killing intent. The effect was instantaneous, everyone within a hundred yards of him fainted, the glass around him shattered, and the buildings that surrounded him began to develop cracks. "This is not even a fraction of my power, this is barely five percent, yet, with all the power at my disposal, I still fail to protect my own Goddess." Ash muttered as his anger began to mix with his Aura, causing more damage.

"(CALM DOWN, DAMN IT, YOU'LL DEMOLISH THIS ENTIRE CITY WITH JUST YOUR PRESENCE ALONE)." Pikachu shouted desperately as he noticed the damage became more severe.

Ash closed his eyes at that as his Aura resided but the damaged was done. Everyone within a mile radius of him was already on the ground, asleep, and the buildings surrounding him received heavy damage that requires repairs. "(Damn it Ash, control yourself)." Pikachu lectured in dread as Ash walk away from the damaged he caused like it was nothing. "(You're not going to fix this, aren't you)?"

"What's the point?" Ash answered coolly.

"(Arceus will kill you if you continue this reckless behavior)." Pikachu warned him but Ash merely shrugged it off like the Goddess of Pokémons was not even a threat to him.

"I have been like this for two years, if Arceus wanted to stop me, she should have already confronted me." Ash replied casually as he exited the city. "I'm going to visit Selene, battling the weak bores me." Ash muttered under his breath.

Pikachu shook his head, losing her was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, his partner, his brother was nothing more than a shadow of his former self, and the worst part about this was the fact that he can't blame him for changing heavily like this. If he was a human and was in Ash's position, he would probably be the same as his partner.

"(By the way, your phone is ringing)." Pikachu told him as he pointed at his pocket.

"The white one or the red one?" Ash asked curiously.

"(Red)," Pikachu answered and both of them groaned. The reason why is simple, the red one means Sarah is calling and that means she needs something from him.

Ash took the phone from his left pocket and answered it as far away from his ears as possible. It was the right choice for the moment he answered the call, a loud shout echoed in the road. "!" Even though the distance between his ear and his phone was quite significant, Ash cannot help but groaned as he felt his ears bleed by the familiar voice of his best friend.

"(Why do you hang-out with her again)?" Pikachu asked as he covered his ears with his paws. It still surprised him how loud that witch could yell

"Believe it or not, she is one of the few people who I can bearable to me." Ash muttered as he turned off the phone. "Change of plan, we're heading to Indigo Plateau." Ash said in disgust.

"(Seriously, you hate that place)." Pikachu said in surprised.

"I don't hate the place; I hate the geezer who is running the place." Ash said as he turn off the phone that was ringing in his hands. Ash momentarily scowled as he felt his white phone vibrate in his right pocket. "Strange, I never gave Sarah the number in my white phone." Ash muttered in a slightly bemused tone.

"(Now there's an emotion I hadn't seen in a while)."

"Don't get use to it." Ash said nonchalantly as a pair of wings erupted from his back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIRST CHAPTER OF THE REWRITE, FINISH…<strong>_

_**Here's the start of my rewrite, let me see if I could turn Fallen Master V2 into a more Pokémon Oriented fic than what I intend to do…..**_

_**One more thing, the OC character Valdrade belongs to SSJ04 Mewtwo. I borrowed her from SSJ04 Mewtwo because she is the best OC I had ever read in the Pokemon Fanfiction fansite...**_

**_Another thing, who wants to BETA THIS FIC..._**

_**Enjoy the rewrite….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FALLEN MASTER V2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

_**CHAPTER TWO: THE GATHERING OF THE STRONGEST THREE**_

* * *

><p>"(You're not really going through with Sarah's request, are you)?" Pikachu asked his long-time partner nervously as he watched Ash meditate. Ash was floating at least ten feet from the ground as silver and black Aura enveloped his entire body.<p>

"As much as I want to say no, Sarah is family, I cannot say no to family." Ash answered, not bothering to open his eyes. "Plus, this maybe a change to the common trash I have been battling since last year." Ash muttered in slight frustration.

Pikachu sighed at that. "(Ashura, the trash that you are referring to have talent, you're just way too strong for them)."

"That is not my fault." Ash retorted impassively. "I work hard for my skills, and all of my pokemon, especially you, work equally hard for the power and strength that each and every one of you now possesses today." Ash stated passionately.

Pikachu smiled at that before reverting back to his usual expression, the concern expression that has always adorned his face since his partner became cold. "(Are you planning on destroying Pallet Town)?" Pikachu asked his tone cautious.

"And what would that bring me, my old friend?" Ash asked coolly. "I could have done that three years ago, I could have just walk into Pallet, plant a Moonlight Sword in the middle of the town, detonate it, and poof, everybody in town would have been dead, it was so easy and so tempting, but Elena would have disapproved, and I could not bear to disappoint her." Ash stated firmly as the Aura spiral around him.

Pikachu sighed at that as he shook his head. "(Even without Elena, you won't kill innocent people)."

"Can you say that to the current me?" Ash asked silently as the Aura around him receded. He instantly stood up as the lack of Aura prevented him from floating.

Pikachu smirked as he gave him a nod. "(You're merciless, but the morals that you have and the morals Elena taught you is still strong in you)." Pikachu exclaimed firmly.

Ash smiled at that for a fraction of a second before reverting back to his emotionless expression. "Thank you for the compliment." Ash said with a nod as he took his black trench coat from the ground before draping it over his shoulder. "Let's check on Shirayuki, shall we." Pikachu smiled at that as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"(Elena's prized Pokémon and your most valuable treasure)." Pikachu mumbled with a small laughed.

"As well as my second strongest." Ash added as he jumped from the third floor to the ground. "Still can't believe you beat her."

Pikachu smiled proudly at that. "(What can I say, the sky itself is my weapon, and she can't learn the element of the sky)."

"Don't give me any ideas." Ash said as he gently landed on the ground. There was a bright flash of white light before a pure white Eevee burst out from the group of pokemon that has been waiting for Ash and tackled Pikachu to the ground. The white Eevee snuggled on Pikachu's cheeks, much to his embarrassment.

"(Nice to see you too Shirayuki)." Pikachu greeted uncomfortably as the Eevee who tackled him to the ground suddenly change into a large, pure white, Fearow. With the use of her newly acquired talons, she gripped Pikachu from his back and flew up to the sky with such speed that it broke the sound barrier.

Ash ignored his partner's screams as he eyed his entire team, seventy five pokemon, from the original 36 that he captured during his days in Pallet and the 39 he acquired in his days in South Light, that he had raise to their fullest potential. Charizard and Sceptile were in the front, considering they are his best fighter. Koyuki (Light snow), the pure white Lucario that he and his lover raised was leaning on a tree, beside him was her best friend, a shiny Zoroak, that Ash calls Kuraiyuki (Dark Snow). The other sixty nine pokemon, minus Shirayuki and Pikachu, were all behind his four elites, each of them ready to battle.

"I do not want to say nor do this, but, as you may all know, I cannot say no to Sarah." All of Ash's pokemon nodded at that, knowing how terrifying the certified genius could be. "We are all going to Pallet Town for some kind of training camp, and we are all going to beat some insignificant trainers, so be ready to leave in four hours." Ash ordered them as he turned around, feeling a bit content at the sound of the roars of his pokemon.

Each of his pokemon have reach their final evolution, and all of them have power that would make every trainer in awe, but among his seventy-five pokemon, his six elites were the most skilled and the most powerful. "Charizard, Sceptile, keep them all inline." Ash said as the two reptile-based pokemon nodded. "Koyuki, Kuraiyuki, keep those two inline, if needed be, kick their asses."

The two pokemon gave Ash a bow at that. "(Yes father)," The two replied in unison as they disappeared with a flash. Koyuki, the pure white Lucario, and Kuraiyuki, the shiny Zoroak, were raised by Ash and Elena since they were eggs, and henceforth, considered the two of them their parents. Elena's death greatly affected them, not as much as it affected Ash and Shirayuki, but her premature death still left a deep scar in their hearth. That is the reason why they are the most serious pokemon in Ash's arsenal, as well as the most ruthless.

Ash looked up as he walk away from the large gathering of pokemon. "Pikachu, Shirayuki, get down here," Ash mumbled as the two of his most powerful pokemon suddenly appeared on his shoulder. The pure white Fearow had now assumed her original form, a white Mew. The white Mew purred on Ash's neck as he patted her on the head.

"(You spoil her too much)," Pikachu grumbled under his breath.

"I spoiled Elena like a queen, and she didn't complain." Ash said firmly as he went to his favorite place on his personal island.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Master Ashura actually agreed to join that farce of a training camp, are you kidding me, Sarah?" A very regal voiced asked through a video call, as the woman narrowed her gazed at Sarah.

Sarah chuckled at the reaction of Ash's one and only apprentice. "It was difficult but I managed to talk him into joining this 'farce' as you may call it."

The woman let out a 'tch' sound as she crossed her arms across her well-endowed breasts. "Master Ashura does not need the help of the five regions elite four nor the champions. He is better than them." The woman stated firmly and confidently.

"I agree with you, and I must remind you that I am better than any of them as well, with the exception of your sister of course." Sarah added causing the woman she was calling to growl. "My point is, little Selene, Ash needs a vacation, hunting down and killing Aura Knights and Sages in the last two years is not ideal for a person like him." Sarah stated and Selene cannot help but agree with that sentiment.

Selene, for lack of better words, was the younger and, if you ask Ash, more beautiful version of her sister, Cynthia. She is short, standing only at merely five feet yet she possesses an elegant figure similar to a model's. Unlike her sister, she has a long, raven, wavy hair that is tied in a rough pony tail which perfectly suits her deep, cat like, hazel eyes. She's a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money, as well as the skill of a top notch Aura Sage, Ash made sure of the last one.

It should also be noted that she was two years younger than Ash, being sixteen, but her beauty is already considered superior to her sister, though only a few will say it out loud in fear of offending the Sinnoh champion.

"I understand that, but what do you need me for?" Selene asked with an impatient tone. She respects Sarah, but she can barely tolerate her childish personality. "I am done with my training, and if Master Ashura needs my help, he would have called me personally." Selene stated as she leaned back in her chair.

Sarah laughed at that. "Come on now twerp, Ash is too powerful to ask you for help." Sarah commented and her screen suddenly went blank. "Come on now, Len, I was joking, I was joking." Sarah said coherently yet the smirk that was plastered on her face was not an assuring sight.

"What do you want?" Selene asked as she once again turned on her screen so that she and Sarah could talk face to face, which was not a pleasant aspect for her.

"I want you to join the Training Camp." Sarah said with a blunt tone and to say that Selene was irate was an understatement.

"No, as much as I love my sister, I cannot and will not stay in the same vicinity with her for a month." Selene stated firmly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Sarah smiled deviously as Selene shivered. Sarah was an ordinary human with a very dangerous mind, and that made her worse than any Aura Practitioner in existence. "You seem to not understand me; I am not giving you a choice."

"And you seem to not understand _me_; I am already good enough for the Grand League." Selene stated firmly.

"Not good enough to beat me, not good enough to beat your sister, not good enough to last against Ash, the only thing you can boast about is the fact that you were once able to tie with Valdrade, and that was a fluke." Sarah retorted with a snort, causing Selene to glare at her. "True, for a gym leader, you could probably beat most of the Elite Fours in the five regions, but against a champion, I doubt you'll win." Sarah added, enraging Selene a bit but she was able to contain her irritation.

"Okay, I just had my daily dosed of insult, now get to the point." Selene all but demanded.

Sarah instantly became serious, her smile being lace with dry humor. "I'm asking Ash to walk into the past that he has been running from for the last four years. If I had asked him to do this two years ago, when my sister was alive, I wouldn't be calling you now, but as you may know, my sister, his one and only love, is not with us anymore."

The two were silent at that, Elena's death and Ash going dark was always a somber subject for their circle of friends. "The point is I will not let Ash walk into his past without anyone he's comfortable with by his side. Valdrade has already agreed, and I'm coming as well, and one way or another, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, you will join us." Sarah swore and Selene knew that that threat was a promise. Sarah is an ordinary human but because of her mental capacity and ingenious inventions, there was only one Aura Practitioner who could defeat her in a fight, and that Aura Practitioner swore to his lover's grave that he would not hurt her.

With a sigh of defeat, Selene gave Sarah a nod. "When and where?" Selene asked coolly.

Sarah flashed a victory smile. "Two days from today, Pallet Town." With that said, Sarah hung-up, leaving Selene to her thoughts.

Selene sighed as he stood up and glanced at the picture of her, when she was thirteen, and a fifteen year old Ash. "I would have done anything to have you, master." Selene whispered before glancing at the picture of a beautiful, white haired girl. "Apparently, Elena, you have everything. A wonderful man, and a beauty that I myself envy, the one thing you don't have that I possess is a talent for Aura, but that isn't good enough for him." Selene took the picture frame of Elena and gazed at it fondly.

"Hey, big sister Elena, would you be angry at me, furious even, if I try my luck with him again?" Selene asked, and suddenly, out of nowhere, the mirror on the frame cracked.

Selene was silenced after that before placing the picture frame on the stanza and taking a couple of steps back, making numerous sign of the cross. "I'll take that as a yes, I'll go pack my things." Selene muttered as she moves to her room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You know, this is strange, having all my family in the same town." Daisy Waterflower said with a small smile as she leaned on a recliner, enjoying a good tan while talking to her prodigal sister.

"_Don't get used to it, Misty still hates me, and I feel the same, and those two are too confused to even form a cohesive sentence around me." _A voice echoed in her mind and it sounded casual, like hating and being hated did not, in anyway way shape or form, affect her.

"Your Telepathy is better than last time." Daisy commented quietly.

"_You have not yet seen what I am capable off, sister."_ She replied softly._ "Pray that you never do."_

Daisy chuckled lightheartedly at that. "You're no God, Valdrade."

"_I know one, and I have seen fights that are comparable to the fights of Gods."_Valdrade commented with a small sigh. _"Things are changing way too fast; there will be a time where Ash's revolution will reach an all-time high. Blood will soon rain, how soon, even I can't tell."_ Valdrade said in a very serious tone but Daisy merely laughed at that.

"Melodramatic much sis, is that a requirement for being a Psychic?" Daisy asked with a humor filled tone.

"_Being virtually emotionless is the requirement for being Psychic, being melodramatic is just an added accident."_Daisy laughed at that, same old Valdrade.

"How's your love life by the way, Ash still mourning?" Daisy asked casually, and instantly, Valdrade became deadly quiet. Daisy took that as an answer. "You know, I've never had a one-on-one talk with Elena and I don't know her as well as you but, is she that much of an angel for her to turn Ash into a killing machine?"

There was a low buzzing sound in Daisy's head as she heard her sister sigh. _"Elena was….well Elena. She's ordinary, zero Psychic abilities, and no capabilities of being an Aura guardian, with that said, you will not find a more perfect human being in this world than her. She had her flaws, don't get me wrong, but they were few. She had a wonderful personality, that, and she was the most beautiful girl on the face of this world, I can actually say that I am jealous of her."_ Daisy could hear her sister's voice getting bitter and bitter. _"She was amazing, and I envy her for that. She has the beauty that would make any girl jealous of her, the ideal family, and she even had the most perfect lover in her arms…."_ Valdrade trailed as Daisy rolled her eyes.

"That is an exaggeration, I've seen her, and you have a better figure than her, and that Selene person is much prettier than her." Daisy commented but Valdrade merely sighed at that.

"_Not in Ashura's eyes, for him, we are only second best, and frankly, compare to Elena, I agree with his sentiments."_ Valdrade uttered in defeat.

"And that's the reason why you lost to her in the first place; you give up too early in the race." Daisy exclaimed, and suddenly, Valdrade appeared in front of her, glaring at her as everyone within the vicinity stop moving, like time itself froze.

Valdradeis, for lack of better words, angelic. She is a tall and statuesque woman who has long, wavy blonde hair that went down all the way to her back, beautiful crystal blue eyes, and a figure to die for. She looks like the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room as her, not unless you look presentable enough. Her outfit consists of a simple tight white dress that leaves little imagination for it shows off her figure and her well-endowed breasts.

"Let me ask you something sister." Valdrade almost hissed as crystal blue eyes burned dangerously. "Can you face the dead right in the eyes without flinching, can you stand up against people so powerful that they can make the earth quiver, can you accept death with open arms, can you die smiling, can you die while having the love of your life holding your prone dying body while telling him that the time you spent with him was the best time of your life, can you do those things without even shedding a single tear?" Valdrade ranted passionately, making Daisy flinch.

After a moment of silence, Daisy answered. "I don't think I can do that."

"Neither can I and Elena did it in the span of a day. She looked at an enemy Ash could not defeat, and accepted death with open arms, sacrificing everything for us. She's stupid for that, I give you that, but I can say this with no hesitation, she was the only who deserved Ash." Valdrade stated before sighing. "I can't blame Ash for mourning this long."

"But does Elena want Ash to mourn this long?" Daisy asked with a careful tone.

Valdrade look at the ocean for a moment. Daisy smiled at that as she motion for her to sit next to her, which she did. "I will not say that I know what you're going through because I don't. I am able to get boys that I want by merely talking to them, they're not as perfect as Ash, but they're good enough for me." Daisy chuckled at that as Valdrade gave her a disgusted look. "I'm not like you, already aiming for the win; I'm a free spirited woman who does not need a fiancé in her life." Daisy said proudly as Valdrade shook her head.

"My point being sis, don't be afraid of taking a chance. Elena did once, and she got Ash. And do not even dare reason that he is still mourning, I don't know him well, but I know that this self-given crusade is his way of coming in terms of a dead lover." Daisy then picked up a glass cup, which Valdrade took from her hands before throwing it as far away as possible.

"When talking about Elena, don't use anything that is related to mirrors, trust me on that." Valdrade advised as Daisy gave her a bewildered look. "Hey, for you, glass and mirrors are just merely convenient items, for me, those things are weapons of mass destruction. I've spent the better part of four years watching Ash use those weapons for butchering." Valdrade exclaimed with a shiver.

Daisy raised an eyebrow at that. "How can you use glass or mirrors for weapons?"

Valdrade shivered again. "You do not want to know, and pray that you never would be on the other side of him when he has a Twilight Katana in his hands, his fights are not for the weak hearted."

Daisy looked at her sister with a worried expression after hearing that. "How many fights have you been in since dad kick you out of the house?"

Valdrade laughed humorless laugh at that. "Let's just say that I've seen how dark this world is, and leave it at that."

Valdrade then teleported away as a loud yell echoed in the area. "DAISY, GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE, ITS TIME TO GO HOME." Daisy sighed at the sound of the, alleged, youngest sister.

"I wonder if my life would be easier if Valdrade did not have Psychic Abilities." Daisy muttered with a sighed. "She could take care of the Gym for us, she could write better scripts for our plays…" Daisy began to coherently mutter on ways on how Valdrade could make her life a much happier and easier.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash stood in front of a gravestone, his eyes soft and solemn, which was not like him for the past two years. Pikachu and Shirayuki were beside him, looking at the grave with outmost sadness. "Hey," Ash greeted as he placed a bouquet of flowers on top of the grave. "I'm still bitter, I'm still cold, I'm still reckless, I am still too powerful for my own good, and I still want blood, in short, nothing change since you died." Ash said with a chuckle.

"My life sucks now, and you're probably disappointed in me, after all, I have finally lost count in how many people I've killed." Ash muttered with regret. "I'm sorry that I turned out this way, it's just….." Ash trailed off not able to finish his statement.

Ash took a moment to regain his composure before speaking again. "I'm going to participate in the Grand League, after that, I'm going to accept the king's offer. This side of the world cannot offer me anything else. I can now understand the reason why Sarah retired so early in her career," Ash then chuckled a bit. "On the side note, Sarah is still her annoying self, Valdrade is still wondering around, Selene's still an undefeated gym leader and I still want to bury the old geezer, but we can't have everything in life. You're my testament to that." Ash then knelt in front of the grave as he traced the words written on the surface of the stone.

"I know you don't like my decision, but they took you from me, they took my eternity from me, it's only fair for me to take something equivalent from them." Ash chuckled bitterly at that as, as weird and as unnatural as it is, the moon suddenly blocked the light of the sun, showering the Island that Ash is on with a beautiful silver light.

"Nobody can hide from me while under the moon, my vendetta will end soon and I can finally move on." Ash then kissed the Elena's name that was written on the gravestone before standing up. "I love you Elena, and one day, when my vendetta is finish, I will let the moon shine over this world in a magnificent display of power and light, and I will dedicated that to your honor." Ash bowed one more time before turning around.

"Pikachu, Shirayuki, we'll leave our home in four hours, prepare yourselves." Ash told them and with a flash, the two small yet terrifyingly powerful pokemon were gone.

Ash glanced one more time on the gravestone before snapping his fingers, instantly; the island was enveloped in a silver dome. "Nobody will disturb your sleep, and if they do, I will know." Ash said with a small, sad smile before disappearing.

Unknown to him, tears were slowly flowing down from his eyes.

_**(Scene Change)**_

On one of the roads heading to Pallet Town, three beautiful women were waiting for a specific person. They looked bored but they were patient enough to wait for him quietly.

"I'M BORED." Well at least two out of three were patient enough to not strangle Sarah who was pacing around the road. "ASHY, ASHY, YOUR LATE ASHY!"

"Why do we tolerate her again?" Selene asked in an exasperated tone as she watched Sarah pace back and forth like an idiot while shouting her nickname for her master.

Valdrade sigh a bit as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Ash, for some very strange reason, likes her and not to mention, she's Elena's sister. That is enough for me to get along with her." Valdrade said before shuddering. "Also, even if we wanted to, we can't get rid of her, and that is not without trying our miserable luck." They both shuddered at that.

"Do you think she's immortal?" Selene asked with a dreaded tone. "She survived things that no ordinary mortal is capable off with nothing but scratches."

Valdrade paled at those words. "No, and pray that she never figures out a way to make herself live beyond the normal human life-span. Arceus knows that this world can't survive a Sarah that lives for a hundred years."

"The world barely survived the twenty years of her existence, and half of it is her fault." Selene added but she quickly wished that she should have just shut her mouth. As she said those words, a giggle that could and would fill anyone with dread suddenly echoed in the clearing. The two powerful women, a Psychic and an Aura Sage, froze as they felt the hands of death on their shoulders.

They slowly turned their heads , only to see the sweetly, sickening smile from Sarah, a smile that they had learn to fear, with reason so terrifying that the words existing in the dictionary today are not enough to described such horrors. "Does Vally and Len have something to say to everyone's favorite genius, the wonderful and not to mention, the amazingly beautiful Sarah?" Sarah asked with a sing-song voice tone that make anyone's skin crawl in fright; add to the fact that dark clouds had now covered the sun, giving Sarah an eerie and ominous appearance.

They merely shake their heads in fear of her unique brand of wrath and wondered, not for the first time, what kind of devil Sarah was in her last life. Whatever she was and how evil she was in her last lifetime, she was ten times more evil in her current life.

"Good," Sarah whispered in a very delighted tone. "We are friends after all and you guys don't want to, I don't know; hurt my fragile and delicate feelings, right?" Sarah said, batting her eyelashes at them.

They almost vomited and/or scoffed at the words 'fragile' and 'delicate'. There are many words to describe Sarah; most of them were so _colorful_ that no one under the age of fifteen should hear or know about it. Now, her sister, her younger sister, Elena, she was both fragile and delicate, there was no doubt about that. The one thing that still bewildered them though was the fact that a perfect angel like Elena was related to the devil's favorite little demon (and not to mention, their eldest sister was also a piece of work). They began to wonder why and how did Elena managed to turn out so perfect, so flawless with two uninspiring sisters besides her. Although, they will not say that out loud in fear of an untimely death, after all, Jane was trained by Ash in the ways of Aura and Sarah is a genius, plain and simple, they were both dangerous in their own terrifying way.

"Right," Sarah asked again with more emphasis.

"It depends," Selene answered casually.

"I'll take it into a deep, thorough consideration." Valdrade replied nonchalantly.

Warriors, especially experience warriors who had endured several wars and survived, knew if their lives are in jeopardy when the threat is looming even in a mile away. These special warriors knew when to fight and when to run, and they also knew if they are going face a losing battle.

Valdrade and Selene were those kinds of warriors so they reacted as naturally as possible when Sarah's shadow suddenly change to look similar to a devil, complete with horns, tail, wings, and pitch fork, and it should also be noted that Sarah's crimson eyes were suddenly burning maliciously. How she could do that by just being ordinary and by just being….Sarah, was beyond them.

Selene had already had an indigo colored crystal wall in front of her, while Valdrade had a pillar of flames protecting her. Before things could escalate, in a Sarah way which is more horrible and more traumatizing than hell itself, a shattering sound suddenly echoed in the clearing, much to Selene's and Valdrade's relief because the demonic aura that Sarah was emitting disappeared as a cute yet childish smile grace her features.

As Ash step out of one of his special mirrors, the girls cannot help but adore his appearance. Ash was standing at the height of six feet, two inches and possessed black hair with light green highlights. His hair was such a dominate feature for it was so long that it actually reach knee level. His eyes change from plain brown to magnificent silver due to his natural closeness to his favorite element. His physique was similar to an acrobat, muscular but lean. A crescent shape scar was also visible on his right eye, and with the cold expression that was probably permanent on his face, it gave him the appearance of an emotionless, warrior prince who had fought in countless wars. His outfit consist of a long, pitch black trench coat, a fitting black shirt that has the insignia of a full moon, black jeans that was design for mobility, a white scarf that is wrapped around his neck, and a white fedora which was covering his cold, silver eyes. For the women that adored Ash, he looks likes Zeus's younger, colder, better looking brother

Pikachu is on his right shoulder while Shirayuki, who is currently taking the form of a white Eevee was on his left. Both of them looked happy to see them.

Ash stopped a couple of feet from them as Valdrade took a step forward. "How many Aura Practitioners had tried to kill you?" Valdrade asked calmly.

"The same number who died in the attempt." Ash answered with a cold, impassive and sharp tone.

Valdrade smiled at that as she flung herself towards him. "Ashura," Valdrade called as she embraced Ash, which Ash returned wholeheartedly.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Valdrade." Ash greeted softly, yet that cold tone still laces his voice, which his friends were now used to.

Valdrade chuckled at that but before she could react, an Aura Sphere blasted her off Ash' arms. Valdrade, having travelled with Ash and Selene, could not be harmed by an Aura Sphere, regardless of how strong it is. Aura Elements, now that's another subject. She was not hurt by the Aura Sphere hurled to her by Selene but she felt annoyed when she found the Aura Sage in the position she used to be, on Ash's arms.

"Hello master," Selene greeted affectionately as she snuggled on Ash's chest.

"Hello, my little apprentice." Ash greeted her in a way a big brother would greet his little sister.

Similar to what Selene did to Valdrade to get her off Ash's arms, Sarah, with the physical strength that came all the way to her large IQ, for she once prove that her strength is proportional to her IQ, which is way pass 1700 (Don't know if that is possible), kick Selene off Ash arm and because of the force behind that kick, Selene was thrown four yards from where Ash was.

"ASHY," Sarah shouted as she lifted her hand outward in almost hugging manner,

But Ash knew better: those hands weren't to hug, they were to grope!

Ash instantly summoned a mirror in front of him to stop Sarah from touching him. Trivia, Sarah, as strange it maybe, can shatter Aura Crystals, the hardest materials known to man, but one thing she can't break with her unusual, mind base strength, is Ash's Moonlight Mirror. Apparently, Ash's mirrors are the ultimate defense.

"I'll give you a hug when I crush a challenging opponent, if not, no hugs." Ash told her bluntly and Sarah suddenly ran and knelt in front of a rock, a picture of her late sister suddenly kneeling on the said rock as she bowed repeatedly at it like she was worshipping a God.

"ELENA, ASHY'S BEING MEAN AGAIN TO YOU VERY BEAUTIFUL SISTER." Sarah shouted in a prayer like manner, much to Ash's annoyance.

"If you're going to pray to my Elena, please don't call me Ashy." Ash requested coldly before shaking his head. "Why do I tolerate her again?" Ash asked Pikachu and Shirayuki who were busy laughing at Sarah.

"(Your fond of her, remember)." Pikachu and Shirayuki answered in unison.

"Thanks for the reminder." Ash muttered as suddenly, Sarah began to dance around the rock while shouting 'Ashy likes me'. Suffice to say, that was a disturbing sight. "Do you think being a genius can result to the loss of sanity?" Ash asked his two female friends as they stood behind him.

"YES!" The two answered vividly.

Ash nodded at that as he suddenly grabbed the back of Selene's neck. "Drag her by the neck, we're going." Ash said as he gently shoved Selene towards Sarah.

"You know, Master, I'm no longer your apprentice." Selene grunted but regardless, did as she was told.

"Until you become a princess; or at the very least, able to give me a scratch, you are still under my wing, midget." Ash told her before glancing at Valdrade. "Make us invincible, I want to walk with you three but I do not want to be seen, and I sure as hell won't use Moonlight in Pallet, that Element is too noble to be seen by annoying bigots." Ash commanded regally as Valdrade snapped her fingers.

"Done,"

"Then we walk towards my past." Ash mumbled, ignoring the shouts of Sarah who was now being dragged by Selene.

* * *

><p><em>OKAY, AFTER TWO WEEKS OF NONE STOP QUIZZES, RESEARCHES, AND ENDURING MY ANNOYING TECHNICAL WRITING TEACHER, HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF FALLEN MASTER V2...<em>

_MY NEXT UPDATE WOULD BE SECRETS CHAPTER 22-24, CONSIDERING THAT CHAPTER 22 AND 23 ARE GOING TO BE REWRITES..._

_MY UPDATES WOULD NOW DEPEND ON MY BETA, WHO DID A GOOD JOB IN THIS CHAPTER, __HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT OR HP-DG-SB. __**APPARENTLY, BOTH OF US ARE HAVING TROUBLE WITH SCHOOL AND I UNDERSTAND. HALF MY INSTRUCTORS THIS SEM ARE, FOR LACK OF BETTER WORDS, CAME FROM HELL, ESPECIALLY THAT FREAK OF A TEACHER I HAVE FOR TECHNICAL WRITING….SHE'S A WOMAN WITH AN ACCENT OF AN OLD MAN AND A TEACHING STYLE OF A DEMON WITH HIGH EXPECTATIONS….**_

_**BUT HEY, THAT'S JUST ME…..SORRY FOR SHOUTING, SCHOOL HAS BEEN TRULY HELL FOR ME**_


End file.
